


Yusuke week 2019 -Lover's edition-

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu main course [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Yusukeweek2019, it's all gonna be with Akira, mildly suggestive in some chapters, they're little shukita canapés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the Yusuke week 2019 -Lover’s edition-Day 1 :Mutual pining|Unrequited piningDay 2:Wish upon a star|Deal with the DevilDay 3:New Beginnings|Last GoodbyesDay 4 :Days together|Nights AloneDay 5 :Things Left Unsaid|All the Right thingsDay 6:In our past|In our futureDay 7:Free day





	1. Mutual pining

Yusuke changes his position one more time, in hopes to finally feel comfortable in the hard booth of Leblanc. His butt hurts from sitting for such a long time, and he’s so bored that he can’t even think of something to draw. 

After spending the first hour sipping away at the coffee Sojiro offered him, and the next one gazing absentmindedly at Sayuri, this last hour consumed by scribbling basic sketches has completely melted his brain. He really can’t think of anything else to do. But maybe, if he just waits a little longer…

Futaba joined him in the booth at some point during the slow afternoon, but their conversation ended quickly once they started bickering about the evolution of the colour pallets used in cartoon power rangers (she knew that neon colours were WRONG and that was it, forget about any colour theory or whatever Yusuke was talking about). So, completely ignoring the younger girl, the artist doesn’t notice her judging gaze. Yusuke’s idleness was making her so nervous she couldn’t concentrate on her work. 

She looks up at the hour on her laptop screen, then at Yusuke’s almost pouty face, and back at the screen. With a deep sigh, she picks up her phone. “You’re pathetic…” she whispers to herself before quickly writing a message.

**Futaba (18:35):** Inari’s at Leblanc

Well, that should do it. Much to her surprise, 20 minutes later Leblanc’s front door suddenly opens and a panting and sweaty Akira comes storming in. He quickly glances around the cafe until his eyes fall on the artist, then he straightens up and tries to regain his composure.

“Hey” he greets him, his voice taking a suave tone “Didn’t know you were here” he nonchalantly lies. Futaba quirks one of her eyebrows. She’s never going to help him again.

“Oh, I apologize for not telling you in advance. I hope it’s not an inconvenience ” the taller boy says, his eyes much brighter than before, almost dreamy.

“You? Never” Akira replies, taking a step closer to the booth “Wanna go upstairs?”

“Gladly” the artist responds with a nod, getting up and making his way to the stairs. Futaba is sure that if Yusuke were wearing his Metaverse suite, his tail would be wagging wildly now. Following after him, Akira opens his bag and urges a groggy Morgana out of it, letting him go back to sleep in the booth next to Futaba. 

And like this, both boys take their go and leave her alone downstairs. She takes a deep sigh and turns her attention back to her laptop, now finally able to concentrate on her work once again.


	2. Deal with the Devil

The rush of awakening his persona is still cursing through his body, cold shivers running down his back as his hands and legs keep shaking. It’s all too surreal. To discover the true face of his mentor, to discover the true face of his own heart. His vision is almost blurring from the rapid pace his mind is racing, trying to process and archive all this flood of information in milliseconds. 

Just as his eyes are about to blank out, a pair of dark brown boots appear on his vision. Following them up by instinct, his eyes lock on a pair of scarlet ones, framed by an elegant mask and accompanied by a captivating smirk. It almost feels as if those eyes are examining the very essences of his soul.

In a moment, the sensual lips forming that smirk move in a smooth motion, calling for him.

“Are you joining us?” the usually silent voice asks, as if beckoning Yusuke towards him. 

He swears he feels like he’s about to make a deal with the Devil himself. A very handsome and charming Devil.

The artist inside of him can’t help but roar wildly in his heart, begging him not let such an enigmatic subject escape. Without noticing, he takes Joker’s gloved hand on his own, squeezing it harder than he really wanted to.

“Please, make me free” Yusuke responds, his eyes almost unblinking as they get lost in those pools of deep crimson. 

The other boy’s smile spreads on his face as if it were a wall of passionate fire, and he gracefully laces his fingers with Yusuke’s, pulling the artist closer to himself. The lips that form that mischievous smirk look like they’re about to open up and swallow Yusuke whole. He feels another hand being placed on his hipbone, moving along the backside as it caresses his waistline gently, until it reaches the fluffy tail hanging from his behind and grabs it, handling the soft accessory with care. His heart is beating so fast he almost can’t hear the words Joker speaks next.

“Good” he whispers, lips ghosting over the artist’s skin and his warm breath rolling down Yusuke’s flushed cheeks “Come with me” he lifts the hand he has laced with Yusuke’s and brings it up to his own cheek, rubbing it against the blue gloved hand as he looks at the taller boy with a daring look.

And just like that, Yusuke has sold his heart to the Devil.


	3. New beginnings

“....suke… Yus...ke… Yusuke!”

Yusuke jumps slightly, startled by the sudden call of his name, and turns around on his stool to look at the young man talking to him. 

Even since he was younger, he always gets so enthralled while painting that any sound or distraction is blocked out. He tried to get rid of the habit many times, but they were all in vane.

“Don’t leave your ring laying around, you’ll lose it”

Akira’s voice snaps him out of the internal rambling. Yusuke looks down at the ring he’s holding, eyeing it. A simple gold band with a date engraved on the inside, perfectly matching the one Akira wears on his left ring finger.

“I apologize, I was worried it would get dirty if I painted with it on. Besides, I’m still not quite used to the feeling of wearing a ring” he responds, taking the object from Akira’s hand. He in turn laughs slightly at Yusuke’s explanation and leans forward to kiss him on the forehead, tenderly.

“Why don’t you try putting it on a chain and wearing it as a necklace? Maybe you’ll find that more comfortable” Akira proposes, moving to rest his arm across the back of Yusuke’s shoulders “I think it would look really nice against your collarbones…” he adds in a low voice, his fingertips starting to caress said collarbones lightly.

“Yes, that’s a splendid idea!” the artist says, looking up to lock eyes with him, missing the suggestive tone Akira was talking to him with “Thank you very much, dear” he smiles at him and puts the ring back on for the time being. 

“You’re welcome” Akira responds, smiling back “Dinner’s ready, so come eat when you want”

Yusuke nods in acknowledgment and turns back to his painting just as Akira leaves for the kitchen. He tries to make haste to add the last details so he can go eat with his husband.


	4. Nights alone

The sound of pages turning merges with the sound of the brush strokes on his canvas. 

Yusuke has his phone propped up on a small, low table next to his easel. He has on a videocall with Akira, who’s busy reading some kind of book he needs to prepare for his university entrance exams. On his part, Yusuke’s also preoccupied trying to finish the last piece he wants to include on the portfolio he’ll summit to the university he wants to attend.

Even when they hanged out together in Leblanc, comfortable silence was always predominant. As long as they had some part of their bodies touching (be it their thighs, shoulder, hands, or simply resting their bodies against each other), speaking was not necessary. 

Yusuke can’t help but lose himself on nostalgic reminiscence. He still can drink Leblanc’s rich coffee, and eat Sojiro’s delicious curry, but it feels empty without Akira by his side. He misses his company so much. 

But if everything went well, in just a few months university would start, and they could share these quiet moments in person, and not through the phone’s screen. Just thinking about it makes Yusuke’s cheeks heat up from pure excitement. 

Feeling compelled to transmit this feeling to Akira, he turns to his phone. He’s about to speak when he notices that the sound of the pages turning has been replace with slow, peaceful breaths. Akira has fallen asleep with his book open, his head resting back on the bed header. 

Yusuke covers his mouth with his hand to avoid the laughter bubbling in his chest escape, afraid it might wake Akira up. He takes his phone and ends the videocall, instead opening their private chatroom and writing a quick message before going back to his painting.

**Yusuke (2:36):** Rest well, dear.


	5. Things left unsaid

Yusuke sits on his futon, eyeing the half eaten bowl of food seriously. He’s still hungry, he could eat the rest of it. But if he does, then he won’t have anything to eat later… He then turns and looks at the bowl of fruits he bought for his still life assignment. Some of them are going bad already. Well, the painting is almost finished, so he supposes he could eat one of the apples. Then he can eat the rest of his noodles later, with another apple.

When he began his final year in high school, Yusuke started to take better care of himself. He tried to eat at least twice a day, and to save money as much as he could. Though the idea of using the cheaper set of paints repulsed him at first, now he’s gotten used to it. Besides, if it’s just for school projects, it works just fine.

This all began when Akira went back to his hometown. Yusuke started to do it because he knows that, even though Akira never says anything, he worries about him. Yusuke knows Akira loves him just as much as he loves Akira, and so, just like Yusuke worried tirelessly about him during his time in detention, Akira’s worrying about him now. And Yusuke knows that feeling is suffocating, overwhelmingly heart-breaking. He doesn’t want to Akira to feel that way, so he began trying to take better care of himself.

To ensure that he really does it, he tries to call or message Akira during lunch and dinner. Like this, Akira knows he’s properly eating without having to ask him. Also, he can keep Akira company, make sure he doesn’t feel lonely neither at school or at home. 

A chime on his phone gets his attention.

**[New message] Akira to Yusuke**

**Akira (12:46):** Morgana took a bite out of my apple

**Akira (12:46):** *cameraroll65739.jpg*

**Yusuke (12:47):** I’m eating an apple at the moment too, though it’s quite old so it doesn’t taste very good.

**Yusuke (12:47):** *cameraroll8923.jpg*

**Akira (12:47):** Yeah, doesn’t look very appetizing

**Akira (12:48):** Love the socks btw

Yusuke takes his eyes up from his phone and looks at his light blue socks with small foxes all over them. They managed to sneak into the picture when he snapped the photo of his half eaten apple. 

**Yusuke (12:49):** Futaba gave them to me one day, they’re really warm. It was very kind of her.

**Akira (12:50):** Yeah, they’re cute

**Akira (12:50):** Gotta go back to my shift, talk to you later

**Yusuke (12:50):** Yes, have a good day.

**Akira (12:51):** <3

**Yusuke (12:51):** <4

**Yusuke (12:51):** Oh, I apologize.

**Yusuke (12:51):** <3


	6. In our past

“Makoto, could I ask a favour of you?”

Said girl turns to look at him, small smile on her lips “Sure Yusuke, what is it?”

“Please, I would like your sister to give this to Akira next time she goes see him. Do you think that’s doable?” he says as he hands her a rectangular, black cover sketchbook.

“I don’t think there’ll be a problem with it” she responds, taking it and placing it on her bag.

“I thank you, you’re doing me a great favour”

“No problem. I have to get going, so I’ll see you later. Goodbye!”

“I shall take my leave as well. Farewell.”

They part ways on Shibuya station and each take their respective trains back home. On the way back, Yusuke decides to stand next to one of the train doors and gets himself lost watching Tokyo’s landscape go by.

He’d been working on that sketchbook for some time now. Every time the whole group met to propose new plans and measures to take Akira out of juvenile detention, or just to hang out, he tried to capture every single one of his friends on paper. Sojiro and Leblanc too. Obviously, though it was a bit difficult, he tried to draw himself as well. Self-portraits were never his favourite, but if it was for Akira, he didn’t mind. He also dedicated some pages to drawings of his own hands, laced with Akira’s. Surely he’ll realize whose hands those are supposed to be. On the last pages, he did small doodles reminiscing all the dates they had before they were separated.

Yusuke hopes this small present will give Akira some courage. He hopes these memories of their past will give him strength to endure for the time being, just until the day he’s released and they reunite, moving on to build new memories of their future together.


	7. Free day

“Ok, so the missions we have left…”

“I think we could go to Mementos next Wednesday”

“Fine by me, I’m free”

“We should stack up on some items as well…”

The group of teenagers has gathered to discuss their next infiltration. Everyone seems to be engaged on the conversation, each proposing a plan and taking notes. Well, everyone but one. Yusuke, as usual, is sitting hunched over on the bench and munching on his favourite potato snacks, not paying attention.

“Yo, Yusuke… you listening?” Ryuji calls for him, though he doesn’t get a reply.

“Yusuke?” Haru tries as well. More nibbling on the potato stick.

“Inari, wierdo… he’s lost on his own head again” Futaba says as she sighs, her hand going up and down Morgana’s back.

“Hey, let’s do something fun” Ryuji suddenly says, a mischievous smile appearing on his face “Let’s see who manages to snap him out of it. The winner gets a free meal at Shibuya’s diner!”

“We should just shake him and continue with the meetin…” Makoto begins to say, though she’s quickly interrupted.

“Green is a creative colour!!” Futaba yells, right next to Yusuke’s ear. Surprising that he isn’t faced even by the loud voice.

“No one cares about abstract art!” Ryuji says his part from across the room.

“I’ll pose for you!” Ann chimes in. No response “What, really?” she says somewhat offended.

“This is actually quite fun” Haru comments with a small giggle “Let’s see… Bottled water is a necessity!”

“Traditional art is outdated” Akechi takes his try as well, surprising the group. Still nothing. 

“Lobsters are not aesthetically pleasing!” Morgana says.

“Uggh, come on dude!! SALAD JAGARIKO IS THE WORST TYPE!!”

This goes on for another few rounds with no success. Akira, who’s been leaning on his chair and playing around with his phone as he watches the scene unfold, leans forward a little bit. Taking advantage of a moment where almost everyone is silent, he opens his mouth and says, with his usual quiet and calm voice;

“Yusuke”

Said boy immediately shoots his head up and turns on his seat to face Akira.

“Yes, what is it?”

Everyone looks at them, eyes wide and mouths agape.

“Are you fucking serious…?” Ryuji mutters in a badly hidden whisper.

“Why am I not surprised…” Futaba adds, rolling her eyes.

“There’s another pack of Jagariko in my bag. For when you finish that one” Akira says to Yusuke with a smile, ignoring the comments.

“Ah, that’s so kind of you. Thank you” Yusuke replies as he gets up and retrieves the other package, opening it up and starting to devour it.

“Can we continue now, please…?” asks Makoto in an exasperated tone, and they finally resume their meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this small collection! <3 And remember, keep the soft artist boy always in your hearts.
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
